Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and a method of manufacturing the same in which a difference is made between adjacent circuit regions in the thickness of the same conductivity type epitaxial layer with low impurity concentration formed on a high impurity concentration of a buried semiconductor layer.